Your girl again
by Phantomhawk-writer
Summary: Sarah meets josef again.He is just to blind to see it.Well she isn't herself anymore.As Beth's friend comes back to L.A. things will get messy.Does Josef's relationship with Sarah a chance in reality or will he stay with Simone?...just read JosefxSarah/Oc
1. prologue

please review!

_**Your girl again**_

_I had begged Charles now for so long to change me._

_I was in his house at the Waverly Place as he said it._

_He was giving in._

_He Charles Fitzpatrick a ca.350 years old vampire was giving in._

_Giving in into changing me._

_He walked trough the living room to me._

_His brown eyes searched mine as he asked"You're sure?"_

_I was a bit scared._

_Now i didn't know what to say._

_I never said goodbye to my dad and my mom._

_But she know about my love._

_About my decision._

_"Yes."_

_I hope dad will understand._

_Charles seemed to understand._

_"I can say my goodbyes to them later."_

_There was no way I was now backing out._

_Charles kissed me on the lips._

_His lips slowly travelled down my cheek to my neck._

_I am totally sure he would stop now if I would ask him._

_As he opend his mouth i could feel his sharp pointy fangs._

_Charles told me that he lives on freshies._

_It's not that I mind it but would I be perpared for the coming if he would have drank from me?_

_It was a crazy feeling._

_I am talking about feeling your life getting sucked out of you._

_If I would do that just for my own I would back out now._

_But I am also doing this for Charles._

_I can't just let him alone for the rest of enternity._

_That would be plain mean._

_Charles gets easy lonly._

_I had to fight hard now to even think straight._

_My last thought's were 'I will see him even if I have to stay in hell then.'_

_Then my mind slipped away._


	2. never wanted to hear

_**Your girl again**_

_"Ohhhhhhhhh!Gay or European?It's hard to garantee..."_

My eyes snapped open.

Whoever was calling me on my cellphone was going to regret it.

I really don't know why my ringtone was from the legally blonde musical...

Slowly I walked to my desk in my homeoffice and picked my cell up.

"_YES!"_

My response was mad laughing.

"Sorry,Beth.I had to work till very late yesterday and I had that dream again!I should stop watching vampire movies!"

Now was Beth silent.

Great now she would blaming herself out loud for me to hear.

"Sorry that I woke you up kiddo."

That was Beth how I know her.

"Hey _grandma_ just because i am not nearly as old as you is that no reason to call me _that._By the law I am grown up and not since yesterday."

As I heard her gasp i was the one to laugh.

"You know I have a carrier.I am known."

Still nothing from Beth.

Normally she would protest loudly by now.

"Where are you?"

God why is Beth so confusing today?

"_And you're asking why?"_

I had to roll my eyes at that moment.

Why does Beth hardly gets my sarcasm?

"Okay...What's up?You are calling early."

And then she said that line I never wanted to hear from her.

_"I need an attorny..."_


	3. first memorie

_please review_

_**Your girl again**_

I meet Beth someday in New York.

I think I was 20 back then.

Since then a lot has happend...

...I studied law and art...

still I can't remember.

I can't remember who I am or where I'm from nothing before the day I awoke.

My psychiatrist told me that my dreams could be flashbacks.

I still hope that this is not true but something in my mind tellls me that this are my lost memories.

That is the only explanation i found for that day.

_**flashback**_

_The first thing I noticed was an annoying beeping._

_i oppend my eyes._

_Where am I?_

_As i looked around I wish I didn't._

_I was in a medium sized room with a lot of technical mashines._

_That kind that is only in hospitals._

_I was sitting on a comfortable bed._

_The walls did worrry me._

_On the one to my right was blood and lots of it._

_An older woman lay on the floor._

_Dead._

_I never liked acuses._

_But now I had to be strong and I pulled the one out of my arm._

_Slowly I got out of bed._

_I feeled as if i haven't moved one bit the last century._

_On the look for a bathroom I walked through the house.  
_

_I found one and in the middle was one giant freezer._

_What does a freezer in a bathroom?_

_I decided to not care first and took a shower._

_Wrapped in those fluffy towels I walked back into the room I was sleeping in._

_In the back of the room was one door that led to a wardrob as big as this room._

_I picked something which seemed to be good for this weather and walked down the stairs._

_How could I not notice something like this before?_

_On the wall was written in bloody letters:_

_"Where are you Kostan?"_


	4. arriving

_please review_

_**Your girl again**_

Man,was I tired.

But no wonder.

I am allowed to be tired.

After all I did just spend some hours on a plane for one of Beth's little remarks.

The only positive about this situation is that I may be able to meet the guy Beth is falling so hard for.

But first I have to sleep.

And make sure that Beth's case is taken care of.

Well i hope that she hasn't called me for nothing here.

_To la-la-land._

Now might be a good time to say that I don't like L.A.

Especially when i have to fly there from London.

I fell almost a few times asleep in the car.

I sighed.

"Yes Beth?"

Silence.

" you here yet?"

She sounded breathless.

" I am very tired so introducing _him _is going to be a task for a girly day,okay?"

how come Beth never told me the name of her privat investigator?

This is so not fair.

"You know where to find me if you need me."

I can't stand waiting.

Not on the phone for Beth's response not than I am that tired.

My dog nuged my arm.

If I have to stay somewhere quit a long time I always take my english bulldog with me.

She is quite the stubern one with a lot attitude.

But diva is my diva no matter what happens.

My chauffeur opened the car door for me.

Sometimes it got it's pro's to have it made.

Don't get me wrong it's not like I am not enjoying the fact that I am rich.

I just don't like it to use my money in order to pull some strings or getting comfty.

As me and Diva walked up to the elevator of our firm house in L.A. a small part of me was happy.

But i was way too sleepy to care.

Just making sure beth's case get's the highest priority and then on the way to bed.

My only thought was:

_"Man,this is going to be a long day..."_


	5. girls day

_please review!_

_**Your girl again**_

Beth's case was perfectly taken care of so I was able to get into my appartment in L.A. and sleep.

I was woken up by Diva nudging my arm.

It was because the door bell was ringing.

So I got up and walked to the door.

It was Beth.

She was at seven a.m. so hyper?

I opend the door.

"Yes,Beth?"

She smiled at me.

"You said you wanted to meet _him._So I thought I could make the introducions today."

I raised my eyebrows at Beth.

She had been doing all she could so i wouln't know a thing about loverboy and now she acted like i had to meet him to save the world?

"Could you please give me a bit?"

Beth walked into my living room and sat down on my designer couch.

I closed the door and walked into my bedroom.

"Can Diva come along?"

Beth simply loved Diva.

As I walked a few minutes later back into the living room I was wearing a pastel coloured dress in orange with pink flowers and fitting high-heels.

"Of course."

Beth got up took her bag and me and Diva followed behind her.

"So were are we going to go first?"

She gave me a look.

"First shopping and then loverboy?"

Beth nooded.

"Stop calling him loverboy!We're not..."

"-you are not a couple!But the way you talked about him sounded like you were going to have your anniversary pretty soon."

I guess I sounded a bit sad.

Even through i wasn't i just wanted to know this guy.

Beth wasn't giving away details about him and she always had to think about what she was telling me.

We stopped at one of Beth's favorite shops first.

I had to admit their stuff looked pretty good.

As we looked through the clothes Beth and me were catching up on the events since we last talked.

It was good to have her around again.

We were laughing all the time as we went through more stuff of different shops.

It was like the first time we went shopping after Josh introduced us.

I was happy that Beth could smile and laugh again after what had happend to Josh not that long ago.

As i watched her try on a white blazer i know that i couln't bring that up again.

It only had been two weeks since Josh died and sice we hadn't talked i wasn't able to give my condolence.

As we got into the car again Beth drove to a tall apartment building.

I looked up.

"Those apartments actually cost a bit."

Beth blushed.

"Mick lives here."


	6. meeting Mick

_please review!_

_**Your girl again**_

We went up into one of the highest floors.

Beth actually seemed nervous.

Was it because of me or because she hasn't talked to him for a while?

As we got out she walked down the hallway.

There were only two doors there.

On the glass one was written:

'_Mick St. John,privat investigator'_

I guess that door lead to his office.

Beth knocked.

We stood there for a few minutes.

Then the door opend.

The man who opend the door was exactly Beth's type.

_(not going to describe him here.)_

"Hey Beth!"

He seemed happy to see her but also a bit out of it.

"Who is that?"

After a long oh-so-romantic moment they looked into each others eyes he noticed me.

"That's a friend and she is also my attorney."

Mick held a hand out to me.

"Mick nice to meet you."

I shook his hand.

"So finally we meet."

I glanced at Beth who was looking away.

Mick stepped aside.

"Please come in."

I followed in after Beth.

He has a big apartment with a stunning view.

Just like I had from my balcony in Boston.(yeah I know it's from bl)

Something about Mick seemed odd.

Like that man in my flashbacks.

I stopped dead.

That man in my flashbacks was a vampire.

That couln't be.

Mick went and came shortly back with a glass of water for me.

He had another glass in his hand with a red liquid in it.

That moment my head started to spin.

"Sorry,but I don't have anything different at the moment."

He was in an instant by my side.

"Are you okay?You seem like you are going to faint in a moment..."

Honest worry was in his tone.

Such a nice guy...

Beth helped me to his couch.

Mick gave me that glass filled with water.

"It's nothing!My head is just a bit spinning..."

Beth watched me intensly.

Then she stood and turned to wisper something to Mick which I barely caught.

_"Sarah is blood-phobic Mick."_

I looked up at the two.

Mick stared down at his glass like he wanted to move it with just his will.

In that moment the door burst open.


	7. seeing you again

_please review!_

_**Your girl again**_

I looked up at the door.

A man came in.

He was wearing an expensive Armani suit.

My eyes widend.

That man looked exactly like the one from my flashbacks.

Mick looked at him.

"Bad timing,Josef."

Mick pointed to me.

Josef turned to me.

He gave me a look.

One which made me uncomfortable because it makes me feel like i'm missing something out.

Like i have to know him.

Well,it does feel like I know him but i don't know from where.

In an instant he is by my side.

His hand is under my chin forcing me to look him straight in his eyes.

I feel like i could drown in them.

"_Sarah..."_

He says that in a way which makes me pretty sure that he knows me.

But on the other hand he doesn't sound like he is.

Josef then turns to Mick.

"I would say that i have a spectecular timing,Mick."

Beth sits down on my other side.

"Sarah you should drink that spinning might disappear then."

"Get rid of it Mick!"

Josef stands and walks beside Mick.

They then wisper something.

He eyes me curiously all the time.

Micks gives me a look then he emptys his glass and goes to wash it out.

After he is done he sits down on the couch opposite of me.

"How are you doing?"

"Never been better."

I replie sarcastic.

Beth has to hold back a giggle.

She knows that i don't relie often ironic or sarastic.

Josef walks up to me again.

"I heard you are a lawyer."

He holds his hand out to me.

"Josef Kostan."

I take his hand.

"Sarah Falkner,i think."

I added the last part quieter.

But he had to catch on.

"What do you mean,you think...?"

"She has is only sure of her first name,nothing more."

I give Beth a weak smile.

"But she is still one hell of an attorney."

Josef stands and walkes to the door.

"I am sorry but I have to get going.I guess I willl see you around."

With that he is out of the door.

I know that guy is wary of me.


	8. looks like her

_Please review!_

_**Your girl again**_

Josef paces up and down in front of his desk.

He had only met a friend of Beth's a few hours ago.

This woman -_Sarah-_ had looked exactly like his Sarah Whitley.

She did have the same deep,innocent eyes, the same red silky hair.

But she couln't be her.

There was simply no way.

After all his Sarah was laying in New York in between living and death.

Josef had to tell himself this over and over again.

This woman had just looked oh so much like her and a part of him wanted to believe that she was his Sarah.

That his Sarah decided to come back to him after fifty,freaking fifty years.

But the nurse would have called him if his Sarah would have woken up.

Of course he would have then rushed to her side.

Josef dropped onto his one of the chairs in his office.

This was leading nowhere.

The harsh truth was, Sarah wasn't going to wake up.

Still he couln't help but still hope for it to happen.

For the mean time he had Simone.

He called out to his secretary to send him Simone in his office.

Josef was thirsty and he wanted to drink _now._


End file.
